Memories Upon The Stars
by TheChimpster14
Summary: We all know Rocky The ecology pup, and also the smartest member of the team, but he once had a great life with some pup before it all disappeared from his sight.. This is Chimchang14 and this is how rocky tells his story of how he had a brother..
1. Chapter 1: Taken in (part 1)

_It was a beautiful day in adventure bay, the birds are singing, the sun is shining, and the sky was blue as the sea, all the pups went outside and played a game, they were playing a game of jump rope and a few games of Frisbee catch..._

 _Marshall, Chase, Skye, Zuma and rubble all played together, they were having lots of fun, laughter was heard and a bit of giggles.._

 _but there is one pup who doesnt feel like playing at all..._

 _and that pup was rocky_

 _he was in his pup house, staring into the skies wishing it would be nightime that quick, he sighs everytime he made an eye with the sky.._

Hey rocky!, _said marshall as he approached his friend_ ,

why the long face? I just came here to ask if you wanted to join us in a game of Frisbee... we are playing in groups of 3 so we hoped you'd join in..

nah... no thanks, _rocky replied with a sad look on his face_ ,

whats wrong?, _chase asked as he approaches,_ we were waiting for you two, wanna join in or not?

"Well" _marshall answered_ , rocky doesnt want to join in...

why not? _chase questioned,_

you werent doing anything at the moment.. and why do you look so sad?

"I dont want to talk about it"

 _rocky replied and turned his head.. still looking up in the skies..._

hey guys whats going on here? _skye stepped in wondering what went wrong.._

Rocky could you give us at least one reason why you dont want to play?

 _chase demanded.._

why are you forcing me? _rocky yelled_ , i said i dont want to...

 _rocky flopped back down into his pup house and does the same thing.._

is there something wrong with the sky you are looking at? _skye asked.._

"no.. " _said rocky with a groan look on his face_ look its just.. i wanted to see the stars...

thats why... im busy.

"but its not night time yet so..." _said marshall as he waits for an answer_.

i thought you guys know? _rocky questioned.._

"oh... i think i might've remembered something.." _chase knew what he was still trying to do most of the time..._

you missed him.. dont you?

"yes... " _rocky replied with a little tear coming out of his eye.._

"Look rocky" _said skye,_

ever since scott was gone... we never

knew where to look for him anymore... he might as well be

dea-

 _as skye was about to continue, she was interrupted by rocky.._

"No! " _yelled rocky,_ i know he's still out there, he promised me that he wouldn't leave me behind! he promised me that he will be always there for me! IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT STORM HE'D STILL BE HERE BY NOW! he'd still be here for me,

he-he-he'd be here to look out for me, i sometimes couldn't stand a chance seeing him out of my sight..

 _rocky's tears were running down his cheek and fell into the soft concrete_

i loved my brother ever since we showed up here...

whats wrong? _rubble questioned as he steps in... followed by the rest of_

 _the pups..._

"rocky? " _skye asked,_

we would be happy if you tell us how ryder found you both, maybe it'll make you happy as well...

'No... it wouldn't" _rocky replied.._

but if you want to then ill tell you...

 _they all sat down and listens to rocky's story_ it all started like three years ago...

- **FLASH** **Back** -

 _long before then... there were two pups who lived in a garbage alley..._ _these two siblings were_ ** _scott_** and **_rocky_**.

 _they were two orphans who love their home, they dont usually look for food in the garbage..._ _instead they used some unused materials and build something that comes out of their minds, they were intelligent, they started learning to build when the two siblings watched a science and inventing tv show,_ _scott is rocky's older brother, he did his best of taking care of his younger brother, everynight he watches his younger brother sleep and he stays up all night trying to lookout for him._ _and at dawn, scott usually takes one and a half hours of sleep,_ _rocky usually thinks that his older brother is nocturnal, he haven't seen a single pup in that way..._ _at night rocky wakes up and saw his brother sitting outside, he was looking at the skies and was amazed by the stars.._ watcha doin' brother? _rocky asked as he stepped close,_

come here and sit next to me, i'll tell you why, _scott responded as his younger brother stepped a little closer and took a sit next to his older brother._

Now could you tell me why? _rocky_ demanded, you've been staring at the skies for hours, is that also what you do every night?

See those stars?

i usually come out here to see them, they're making me remember all those great things we had, it's like the stars are showing our memories...

 _rocky stared at scott when he explained..._ "i know", _said scott_ , it takes some time to understand it.

well i think its kinda fun, _rocky replied,_ i think i'll try to

to understand it...

what would you do without me?

 _scott questioned._.

well i-i-i would stop doing the things I'd love to do and um.. etc...

 _rocky responded and look at his brother thinking of why he even asked that stupid question.._ well rocky, _said scott_ , if ever i may be gone, you can just remember me upon the stars.

 _rocky was slightly worried of what he just said.._

No! _rocky shooked his head and turned at his brother,_ i dont want that to happen NO! i dont want to lose you, i dont want to be left alone...

 _rocky had a little tear in his eye, and whined._ rocky, i promise you one thing, i am never gonna leave you behind no matter what, even if the world tries to tear us apart, i will still come back and find you, thats my promise, now stop crying.

 _scott took rocky's head and lay it onto his shoulders._ you promised? _said rocky..._ i promise and this promise will never be broken, _scott responded._ i love you rocky...

i love you too brother...

 _his younger brother fell asleep into his shoulders as he watches him sleep..._ what would he really do without me? _said scott in his thoughts.._.


	2. Chapter 2: Taken In (Part 2)

_As rocky was wide awake, he thought of something that he and his brother should do…_

 _he quickly approached his brother, he was found sleeping near the trash can.._

"scott", _rocky tries to wake his brother gently,_

"Yeah?", _his older brother replied as he stoods up and yawn…_

Oh.. no need to worry about my sleep, like I said I sleep within one and a half hours in the morning…

So, what is it that you want?

"I thought of something that we could build!" _rocky answered as excited as he is,_

We could at least build a catapult…

"Why do we need to build a catapult?" _scott asked…._

"Well the thing is…. I was dreaming last night and I was dreaming about testing the speed of that contraption," _rocky answered,_ and also see how fast it reacts when it launches…

"That sounds like a brilliant idea brother!" _said scott,_ lets gather the materials to build the catapult!..

 _Rocky nodded at his brother as they search for the thing they need for building.._

 _And after couple of minutes of searching, they found just what they need.. they have started to build the catapult… it didn't take too long to build, after 12 minutes it was done.._

"Well would you look at that", scott said with a smile, She's a beauty don't ya' think?

 _Rocky agreed at his brother.._ "so where do you want to test this out?" _rocky questioned_..

"How about in the adventure bay park?", _his older brother replied,_ we'll have a bigger space to do the test… "that's a great idea" _rocky nodded and agreed to his brothers idea,_

 _They were off to the park, the park wasn't that big, but its just perfect for testing their project…_

 _As they plop down their build, scott takes a look around to see if anyone might get in there way, but surprisingly, the park was empty," guess we were too early" they thought,_

"So what do you want to use for the target?" _, rocky asked…_

 _As his brother was thinking what to use for the target, it seemed that he found one, thinking it would be perfect.._ "how about we use that road?" _,scott pointed at the empty road, it seems that no vehicles were passing by…._

"Are you sure about that?" _rocky said which sounds a bit of worried,_ it could be dangerous.

"Oh rocky you're worrying too much", _said his brother putting a paw on his shoulder._

I cant see anything that we can use for a target, and the road might be perfect just trust me,

 _Rocky nodded as he trusted his brothers idea,_ well hop in I'll lower the bucket..

 _Scott jumped in and was ready to go against the air,"_ IM READY!", _scott yelled with excitement,_

 _Rocky then cuts the restraining rope of the catapult and scott was tossed in the air.._

 _He can feel the wind going into his fur, "_ I FEEL LIKE A BIRD WITH NO WINGS!" _as he said taking the air, he also thinks that he is the king of the wind,_

 _Just before he lands, he saw a boy walking straight at him, WATCH OUT!, scott warned the boy, he couldn't hear him,_

"Oh no I cant look… _" said rocky covering his eyes with fear…_

 **Ooof!** _Scott landed ontop of the brown haired boy… "_ ouch, oh sorry about that," _scott apologized to the boy as he hops off,_ didn't mean to bump into ya' or land on ya' in some other words…

"Its ok I should be the one apologizing", _said the boy,_ I just got in your way by accident, I was just having a walk on the park, when I saw you two I immediately came close…

"Its ok" _scott accepted his apology, rocky soon came close to see if his brother is ok,_

"Scott! Are you alright?" _rocky said with a worried voice.._ "yeah I'm fine" _scott responded…_

 _the two has the respect to greet and introduce themselves to a new comer,that's what they're going to do now…_

"Hi my names scott and this is my young brother rocky, hello!" _the two greeted…._

"Nice to meet you both, My names Ryder"

 _As Rocky Soon recognize the name, he immediately knew who he was, he was the leader of the PAW patrol, his older brother knew who he is, but rocky is the most excited one when he has spoken to him the first time…_

Hi there Ryder, my younger brother here loves seeing you and the rest of the PAW patrol doing their jobs, and also the rescues, I ain't forgetting that…

"You two seem to be all alone, where are your parents?" _ryder asked,_

 _The two looked down sad as they never knew who their parents were, "_ we're just orphans, we never really knew who are parents were," _scott replied as he was nearly about to cry, but he hold his tears shut and never letting them out,_

"But where do you two even live?" _ryder asked another question as he wants to know where their home is…_

"Oh we just lived In that alley, its full of garbage but it got lots of cool stuff to use with" _rocky responded and pointed his paw at where they are living.._

 _Ryder felt bad knowing these two are orphans and living in a stinky alley with lots of smelly garbages,_

 _Sure its normal to the pups but to ryder it isn't.._

Why don't you two come with me, you can stay in the lookout with the rest of the pups…

"REALLY!" _rocky reacted so quickly on what ryder just said, he got too excited._

"Me and my brother would love to." _Scott responed and agreed with the idea of staying with the PAW Patrol…_

 _As the three went off too the Paw patrol HQ (_ ** _head quarters_** _if your going to ask what that means)_

 _A few minutes have passed and they have arrived.._

 _The two siblings stood behind ryder, just because they are too shy to see them all… but they also know that being shy isn't going to help them introduce themselves better…_

 _The other pups were playing outside, they all rushed at ryder as he saw him coming,_

"Hey Ryder, how's your morning walk?" _chase asked_

"It was ok" _ryder responded to his pup,_ as I was walking to the park, I stumbled upon two pups, they're orphans and lived in a alley, with lots of garbages…

"That's Awful" _said skye,_

But I decided to bring them here….

 _Ryder stood aside as he wants to show the two siblings to his pups.._

Meet Rocky and Scott, these two are going to stay with us here…. If that's ok with you pups..

 _The pups all agreed having a couple of new friends to play with, but as by any chance, will the two siblings ever had the chance to join the team?_

 _Wished they knew…._

 _They all played outside all together, laughs were heard, the two were really happy,_

 _But rocky was the happiest, he never had friends like these since it was only him and scott,_

 _Scott was also happy seeing his younger brother filled with so much joy as he had much fun playing with the pups, scott by the way isn't such a playfull pup, he only watches his brother having fun while scott just sits down doing absolutely nothing…_

 _A few minutes rocky's stomach started to rumble…_

"Oops guess I forgot to eat breakfast this morning" _he laughed and so were the rest, but he was sure that he was starving, back then, rocky was only fed five times in a week as scott was roaming around adventure bay looking for food, but as he found the meal, he then makes an idea of making it even better…_

 _But that was in the past, it all changed as they were taken in by ryder,_

"Here Have Some Pup Treats Rocky" _said marshall as he was giving a bowl of pup treats…_

 _Scott decided to join in but as he was he then said respectfully"_ Have you pups already eaten your breakfast this morning?

 _They all nodded, and answered "yes" to scott's question, inside the lookout he found a single blender in the table, and outside he saw a few apple trees with apples that are still fresh to pick,_

 _Something is on his mind….._ hey you all, care for a refreshing drink of crushed apples?.. _He Questioned to his new friends,_ Sure we'd love to, _skye responded…_

 _scott was beginning to climb up the tree, he was good a climbing at it,_ pups I want you to catch these apples, _as scott begins to drop an apple, the pups catched it with their jaws and put it inside the lookout.._

 _a few minutes later, they all catched fifteen apples…_

Wait here…. _Scott rushed inside the lookout and the rest were waiting outside…_

 _And another couple of minutes later scott brought the blender outside…_

Here's a nice fresh cold crushed apple smoothies…. _He then pours it in one of the pups bowl and they began to take a drink, "_ wow these taste great!" _said chase along with the other pups compliments.._

"Yeah this is really delicious" _said zuma._

 _He gave the remaining jar of smoothies to his younger brother…_

"Thanks Scott" _said rocky,_ but what about you? We can share…

Of course I am going to join in, I ain't gonna starve myself to death to…

 _Scott responded, all the other pups laugh… this is the one thing that the two siblings never had a couple of years… they were happy about their new home.._

 _As they were enjoying their drinks, all of the pups pup tag beeped,_

 ** _PAW Partol To The Lookout!_**

 _Ryder needs us!..._

 _They all rushed in the lookout elevator, rocky and scott followed them as well, they knew one thing that the PAW patrol do these days, and they guessed it was going to be a rescue_

 _If it was… will they be able to join in the team?_

 **Thanks for reading ya'll, really hoped you like it or anything….**

 **Make any reviews by guessing what happens next.. and also**

 **-follow this story if you want to get updated by the stories… I am never going to stop this**

 **Unlike the others…**

 **ITS TRIVIA TIME!**

 **Question: do you think that the two siblings will be able to join the team?**

 **If that's true the question is…**

 **What will be scotts role in the team?**

 **Ok that's all, im working on chapter 3, im working on it the same day I uploaded this.**

 **Thanks for reading, PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Duty Calls

_The pups rushed into the lookout and into the elevator, they were ready for another mission._

 _Rocky followed and wanted to see what their mission is going to be._

 _Scott also came along, but he wasn't the last one to get in._

 ** _AS ALWAYS_**

 _Marshall ran as fast as he can, as he doesn't want to go last again,_

 _He then tripped over and rolled into the elevator,_

 ** _OOF!,_** _marshall crashed into the elevator, but the good thing is he wasn't last.._

 _All scott can see in the elevator was a pile of cute pups all together_

"Oh goodness you need to be carefull next time" _said scott, they all laughed as the elevator rise.._

 _The two siblings were amazed by everything they see… they were also amazed of how the pups got their gear quickly all the way to the top._

 _As they arrived, they jumped out of the elevator, the two just walked out and took a seat to see what their mission is going to be,_

 _This could get interesting…_

Pups, this is going to be a serious mission, there is a car accident right down the beach

" _they all gasped"_ what happened?" _said chase,_

Well it turns out that one of the tires of the vehicle popped, the car was out of control and the driver couldn't stop it, the vehicle drove into the beach and fell into a cave, a really dark and deep cave..

"wait.. isn't that the cave that is surrounded by rock spires?" _scott asked.._

Yeah… how did you know?

Well me and rocky used to explore that cave, not until I knew that it was dangerous, the tunnel of the cave leads under the ocean, you can tell because of the dripping water at the ceiling, it might make a big drop as well…" _scott explained.._

"That's the one" _said ryder,_ and wow… seems like you know stuff.

Anyways, for this mission I'll need chase…

That cave is really dark so I'll need you to use your night vision goggles to search for the victim..

 **Super spy chase is on the case!**

And marshall, I need you to wait outside the cave, the driver might need some medical attention…

 **IM FIRED UP!..**

" **Alright! PAW patrol is on a roll"**

 _they were all ready, chase and marshall already went down the slide, rocky followed but accidently went down,_ WAIT ROCK! _Scott shouted and begins to follow rocky down the slide,_

 _they went off and fell into marshalls rig.._

 **OOF!**

Oh.. sorry about that, I accidently went down heheheh" _said rocky_

Its ok, you two can come with us,

"YAY!" _rocky and scott were so excited this was their first time seeing the PAW patrols rescue in person.._

 **A FEW MOMENTS LATER -**

 _They have arrived at the beach, they all hopped out of their vehicles, so as scott and rocky…_

"That cave should be around here somewhere.." _said ryder_

"Why don't we follow the tracks?" _said chase, pointing a paw on the vehicles tracks_

"This should lead us there…. Lead the way chase"'

"Wait for us!... " _the two siblings followed.._

 _As they go on following the tracks, is seems that they have found what they're looking for,_

 _A large cave surrounded by large spires, it was so pointy it could easily penetrate soft or hard objects…_

"Oh yeah, I should also alarm you guys" _said scott…_ that cave is near shore and about two and a half hours there will be a high tide, if that water reaches the cave it would make the inside wet and slippery, making it impossible to escape…

"Wow… you really do know stuff.." _said chase amazed by scotts knowledge"_

Thanks,I studied almost everything here in adventure bay, so that I could know stuff that is safe and unsafe..

 _Ryder smiled at scott, it's almost like he is observing every move and word he makes…_

 _Chase activates his night vision goggles and started to go in…_ thanks for telling us scott, I'll start to be carefull..

"Good Luck Chase!" _chase went in, going for the search of the victim.. he looked around every part of the cave and he didn't notice that the vehicle was just ten steps ahead of him_

Ryder, I found the vehicle!

 _great work chase, is the driver inside?_

Let me check…

 _Chase sees the driver in pain, but It was only at his left arm, he could easily walk.._

Oh thank goodness it's the PAW patrol, please help me.." _said the victim.._

Don't worry sir, I'll get you out of this cave no problem…

Ryder I got the victim! We're about to head out..

 _okay, I'll meet you out here, be carefull we only have thirty minutes left before high tide!_

 _Before they head out, a big drop of water fell from the ceiling and splashed on chases helmet.._

 _The sound of volts from chases goggles were heard, his night vision goggles started to go black…_

Oh no! Ryder I cant see anything HELP!" _chase cried for help, they couldn't do anything, the cave was so dark, you could only think that you are looking at a void or a bottomless pit…_

"Oh no.. what should we do, we need to save chase!" _said marshall.._

I don't know but we'll find a-

 _Just before ryder is about to look for a way to save chase, scott begins to rush inside the cave…_

Don't worry chase I'll save ya'!

Wait! Scott its too dark in there… _no matter how many times ryder called scott, no response was heard…_

"I hope he's ok…" _said ryder_

 _Scott searched every part of the cave looking for his friend… "_ Chase?! CHASE! Where are you?"

 _Suddenly he could hear a voice, it was chases…._ I don't know where I am.. its too dark..

 _Scott followed the voice and begins to look for him….._

There you are, come on this way…

But I cant see anything!" _said chase_

Neither do i!" _said the victim…_

Don't worry, I'll guide you all the way out, just listen when I tell you…

 _Scott leads his friends out of the cave, he could only use words to guide them out…_

Ok just take ten steps to the right and keep moving forward, you'll see the light eventually…

 _As they follow, it succeed, they have escaped safely and just in time for the high tide…_

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

 _fixed up the victims arm and he felt all better, he just safely walks home, they couldn't do anything to get the vehicle out, it was stuck between two large boulders…._

Now how am I going to fix my helmet?" _said chase.._

"Hmm… let me have a look…" _said rocky…_

"Do you think you could fix this?" _chase responded_

 _Rocky nods…_ yep I just need to get the water out of this helmet and it will be all fixed…

 **ANOTHER FEW MINUTES LATER**

 _after a couple of minutes chases helmet was fixed…_

"wow that was quick.." _said chase…_

Ryder these two are a big help…

"Yeah I guess they are…" _ryder seems planning something special for the two…_

Scott thanks for saving chase it really was a big help..

And rocky thanks for fixing chases helmet… we didn't have time to fix it..

We were luck to have you guys….

"Your welcome ryder" _said the two siblings.._

And I might have a little surprise for you two….

 _Their mission was accomplished and head back to the HQ (head quarters)_

 _They were having a meeting outside… ryder also invite scott and rocky, which is why a reason for having the meeting…_

Pups, the rescue from earlier almost didn't succeed, without rocky and scotts help…

I've seen a something special about these two, and that's why we're here…

We are here to announce the newest members of the PAW patrol…

Rocky, Step forward please…

 _Rocky took a step with a small smile in his face…_

Rocky, I've been observing you ever since that you got here, and I can see you have the talent to be able to fix anything… unlike from earlier… when I first saw you two, you told me that you can build things with any recyclable items,

"But ryder… scott can do that too…"

I know… I'll announce that later…

 _Ryder took a pup tag and a colar and put it on rocky.._

I now declare you the PAW patrols ECO/recycler

You are now part of the team…

 _Rocky made a big smile in his face… he was so happy_

 _He turned to his brother…_

Look scott!, I am now the member of the team, its all I've ever dreamed of!...

"Good job brother, im really proud of you" _said scott…_

But wait… I just said Newest "members" of the team… _said ryder…_

Scott, step forward please..

"M—m—me?" _said scott, he could only think… what could I be on the team?"_

Your brother rocky was special, and I also knew you were a lot better, you once told me that at night you look after rocky while he was sleeping, I do know that you care for him much and I also see that you've shown your care to the team,

Chase would be trapped in that cave if it wasn't for you, and also….

How did you get them out of there that easily? it was too dark…

Well you see ryder, I kinda have a good eyesight, I can see better even at the dark.. I kinda got used to it everytime I watch over rocky at night…" _scott explained.._

Well I was really amused.. even if they can't see anything, you guided them…

Well you might be the first pup to have two roles in the team..

"t—tw—two roles?" _scott was shocked, and made a little smile, he might need to do a great job for having two roles on one pup.._

Scott… This is your first role in the team..

Since we know you don't sleep at the night that much, so I decided that you should be our Security Pup..

 _Scott gasped… in happiness_

Well why me?

Well since you are really protective and alert for anything that might happen, your perfect for this job…

You could at least build yourself a room and install some security cameras around the lookout…

"well I can do that no problem" _scott responds_

But.. whats my second role?

I was about to tell you" _ryder replied_

for your second role of the team…

I do need a pup to come along with me in any sort of recues, for that

I now declare you as my assistant.

 _The pups were happy for having a leaders assistant, or a co-leader_

 _Scott was very happy for his two role, he was sure to do a good job.._

 _Ryder took out a pup tag and a colar, the pup tag has a moon shape on in, it was the security pups symbol.. ryder puts the colar on scott and the two brothers were happy for their life long dream to come true.._

 _They waited for their first day of the mission…_

 _But before waiting, scott and rocky would make a few improvements to their new pup house.._

 _Scott is working on his new gadget,_

 _And that might've been the gadget that made rocky upset…_

 _But what could it be…._


	4. Chapter 4: A First Bad Day

_The two siblings were starting to get a bit busy during their first day._

 _Rocky was helping ryder. And scott, during his first day he was no where to be found around the HQ, not until the afternoon. Rocky kept asking him "where have you been?"_

 _Scott usually replies his brother with "just doing some, work" giving his younger brother a small smile._

 _Rocky still trusts his brother on what he is doing… around at night he usually does two jobs._

 _One is that he is guarding the head quarters, the second. Well no one knew what it was, he only said he had two jobs to do at night but they never knew what the other thing he does…_

 _Frankly, they don't bother asking him to much. As the leaders assistant they respect scott as he was thier second leader. (chase is aslo a leader to the pups, ryder was obviously the main leader or the founderof the team)._

 _Could be a busy day, but the two siblings never had their first rescue yet in the team…_

 _So they have waited and waited…_

 _Rocky had a pup pack that is equipped with special tools that could help him fix and repair…_

 _scott was still in progress on making his own, but he never think of one, as a security pup he could only think of one gadget, it would be a taser, but that wouldn't be usefull unless if it is in need…_

 _since he was tired of thinking a gadget of his own, he decided to make something that will make him do what he loved to do most… flying._

 _Early in the morning scott was awake, the rest was still asleep, he could've wondered why he would sleep so early and wake up at this time. They all knew he sleeps for a short hour every early in the morning._

 _As he was wide awake, he planned to do the thing that he would do._

 _-A FEW HOURS LATER-_

 _All the pups are awake and got their breakfast, rocky still seem to be worried of his brother, "why wouldn't he show up at breakfast with me?"_

" _Maybe he's busy I guess, well he is my brother and I should trust on what he Is doing, I know scott very well ever since."_

"Hey Rocky! care to play soccer with us?" _said chase._

"Sure!" _he replied, "_ and oh, call scott we need him to play too."

"Oh that's a problem, He is not really know how to have fun.." _said rocky._

"But the only thing that is really fun to him is making riddles and jokes..

And also, he might be busy working on something."

"Well ok, we could just play without him or maybe we could ask him later" _said chase_

"Wow, for two new members of the PAW patrol, I've never seen one that is really busy before" _skye said, she and the others could only think that scott is the only pup who is doing work and doesn't have time with his friends, maybe someday he will…_

 _No rescues yet, and the pups are still having fun playing soccer, while scott, he was working in his hidden room that no pup would ever know where it could be._

 _He also decided to finish his work outside._

"Scott! There you are" _marshall called out._

"We've been looking for you" _said chase_

"where were you anyways?" _skye asked._

"well, to be honest with you, I am making something just for fun, since we are still waiting for our first rescue" _scott replied._

"What are you making?" _rocky asked._

"Well I decided to make something that could make me fly, A glider!" _scott said showing his build to his friends._

"But skye is the only one that can fly here in the team" _said chase_

"well I decided to make mine different from hers" _said scott._

"Skyes jetpack is powered from thrusters, well i just liked something that could make me fly using wind power, It would be a lot fun".

"well ok, we can't wait to see it". _said skye_

" _Scott nodded"_ it will be done in a minute.

"Meanwhile, why don't you pups play while you wait?"

"Well we would but we want you to join us" _said zuma_

"you should at least try playing soccer just for once?" _said rocky_

"Im sorry pups, I just cant, i—i—I need to finish ASAP.." _scott responded, looking down at his build._

"Fine" _all of them said as they leave him alone doing his work while they have fun playing…_

" _I should tell rocky something, but I don't have time…. Hmmm…"_

 _for a split second, scott was away and went to his hidden room_

" _if he finds this room by any chance he would see this video message.. I don't have time telling him in person"_

 _After a couple of hours he was back outside and decided to finish his work, no one noticed him when he entered and exited his secret area._

"Its finally done!" _said scott with respite._

"cool! But how are you going to test it out?" _rocky asked_

 _The others also asked the same question.._

 _While scott was thinking, he felt a cold breeze going through his fur, it was a strong wind coming.._

"oh no.. pups we need to get into the lookout quick! A storm is coming" _said chase, all pups rushed in except scott…_

"scott what are you doing?! Get in here quick!" _said chase_

"Yes! This is perfect, I should use the strong winds from the storm to help me fly the glider!" _scott said as he goes and took his glider._

"WHAT!? Are you insane!? Its too dangerous" _said rocky_

"Oh dear, there you go again, don't worry too much brother" _said scott.._

"I think rocky is right scott, it might be too dangerous to test your glider in the storm" _said ryder,_

"I think you should test it after the storm is clear"

 _But no matter how many times they warn scott, he just wouldn't listen._

"golly I need to test this out ASAP, I'll do it quickly" _scott said and rushed into the elevator and to the top and went outside the balcony, they all followed as well.._

"are you really sure about this scott, I agree at everyone of what they just said" _skye said having a worried look on her face._

"don't worry it'll be quick as the storms lightning." _Scott replied.._

"please.. don't do this" _said rocky grabbing scotts back_

"its really dangerous out there scott, just please listen to me, I cant lose you"

"Rocky, It'll be alright, I'll be alright, and if things go wrong, remember the last thing that I said to you before we got here" _said his older brother putting a paw on rockys shoulder, rocky teared for a bit seeing his brother attempting the most dangerous thing he could ever done, he couldn't try to look away.._

 _Scott activated his glider from his pup pack and attached a hook into his vest,_

"Well you guys, wish me luck" _he jumped and took the air, for a few seconds he could control the glider by himself._

"Look im flying, WOOHOO!"

"that's great, scott the wind is about to go stronger, please land" _said ryder_

"ok ryder, this glider worked anyway" _scott replied_

 _Scott made it down in solid ground, they all cheered seeing him still safe and sound,_

"phew… what a relief" _said rocky,_ scott get in, before anything gets worst!

 _Scott put down his glider behind him and took of his hook from his vest_

"I'll be there just hold on, and see I told you it would be fine" _said scott, but before he could make a step_

 _The wind was getting stronger, and scotts glider flew away, his hook also took off and took his hind leg._

"ahh! Help!" _scott cried, he was helpless at the moment.._

"Oh no! scott! NO!" _rocky rushed outside and chased his brother, even though it is raining,and despite having a fear of water, rocky doesn't care if he gets wet at the moment._

 _He chased down his brother and follow him where ever he is gonna accidently land.._

 _But then suddenly, rockys vision was starting to get blurry, he was running out of breath and begins to trip over and fell on the ground…_

 _As he stood up, scott was no longer at his sight…_

"No! scott!" _rocky cried and called out for his brother, but there was no response_

"I cant lose you, i—I—I cant lose you, this isn't happening, no this isn't really happening I must be dreaming" _but no matter how many times he tried to wake himself up, he now knew it wasn't really a dream, it was all real.. and as real as it is, it was the day he lost someone that he loved.._

 _The next day, the PAW patrol starts to look for him around adventure bay,_

 _At the sea.._

 _Around Town.._

 _Through the forest…_

 _And jakes mountain.._

 _They looked everywhere, but he was never been found…_

 _This was the first time the PAW patrol never succeeded their mission, they also did this because rocky was staying in his pup house miserable and upset when he lost his brother…_

 _Ryder tried to encourage him that they would have a chance finding him…_

 _He promised rocky that they will not stop looking, but after a couple of years, they decided to stop the search, as other missions and rescues was in need,_

 _Since the other missions were more important, rocky decided to go to them._

 _He was happy for helping everyone in adventure bay._

 _The other pups cheered him up whenever he gets upset._

 _At night, he was starting to do what scott would do…_

 _Before rocky would go to sleep, he watched the stars at night, seeing the stars as an image of the two siblings memories were something that rocky would never forget to do…_

 **Ok.. so did this make you tear up, or did you just feel bad on what just happened, or did you do both?**

 **Eh..**

 **Well this still isn't the end of the story, more chapters will come….**

 **And speaking of which, there is a line in the story where scott said he was about to say something to rocky. But what could it be? Well that my friend can be found in chapter six**

 **Chapter five will be short…**

 **And there might be more saddest moments or happiest moments in the next few chapters**

 **And one more thing…**

 **When you read scotts line, he actually speaks in a british acsent…**

 **So, if you are good at it, you can go ahead and do it everytime you read his lines…**

 **When all of these are done I am going to make another story… I wont tell you guys.**

 **Just be sure to follow and make a review (comment) on this story.**

 **Well as it being said see ya'**

 **PEACE!**

 **oh yeah... sorry for having this one short...**


	5. Chapter 5: The Message

"Well there you go, that's how I remember it…" rocky looks up to his friends and waits for a response..

"I kinda felt bad for you rocky" rubble said, you once had some pup to take care of you since you were little and now… I cant say it, I don't want to make you feel even worst..

"its ok rubble, I could still hope theres a nother place we could look"

"huh… I just remembered" said marshall, "didn't scott said that he made himself a security room?"

"well we don't know where it is, or maybe he didn't built it by any chance" rocky replied looking around seeing nothing but the lookout tower and trees..

"what If he did" chase said, "maybe when he was busy working on something and we couldn't find him around the headquarters, maybe he was working on his room…

"maybe a hidden one, theres nothing but trees around the yard" said skye.

"I wished we could find it, maybe he hid it very well" said marshall, he walked up to the tree with a wooden platform and sat down, suddenly he saw a note carved underneath the platform.

"Hey guys, come and look at this"

"what is it marshall?" they all said as they step in.. "theres a note carved down here"

"What does it say?" rocky asked.. "well it says here" "you have found this note underneath the platform which is being carved, to unlock a door you must do two steps. Knock two times on that tree and do barks and claps

"what does that even mean?" zuma questioned. "I think it is written by scott, and this might help us find his security room" chase said. "it says knock, bark and clap on the tree, but which tree?" skye questioned.

"I think its that tree, it has an arrow pointing to it" said rocky, they all approached to the tree.

"this must be it, so who will try to open it?" rubble asked. "I think rocky should do it, it is made by scott and you're his brother" said chase, "ok I'll try,"

Rocky knocked on the tree two times he did it slowly, he then bark, slowly, he then clapped..

There was a sound coming inside the tree…"

"ACCESS GRANTED"

The tree opened,inside it was an elevator.

"come on pups we need to see whats inside" chase called out. They all went it and the elevator went down, it only took 30 seconds to reach the bottom, and after 30 seconds they have arrived..

They jumped out of the elevator and when they start to look around, they were astound to see what they have never seen.. it was really scotts security room, it was bigger than they thought.

There're screens where it shows the external of the Headquarters and the internal..

It was the security cameras, but one thing they never knew, they didn't even see the cameras outside. Maybe it was well hidden.

Chase and skye began to look around so as the others, chase then saw something that is built but it was never finished, it was scotts own pup house, he saw blue prints on the wall showing the design he made.

His vehicle was a small van, the pup house itself is in the color of grey.. it was scotts favorite color.

"wow, I've never knew he built this all by himself and didn't need any help" said marshall

"Maybe he did this just for a surprise" rocky responds, rocky was never angry at scott doing all the work, he sometimes knew that there is a reason why rocky isn't in need by scott..

"rocky look, theres something written next to the screen" said skye..

The message says "play me"

"I wonder what it is" zuma questioned, "maybe it's a video?" rubble responded…

"only one way to find out" rocky took the object behind the note, it was a tape….

"huh, I guess it might be a video.." rocky said..

"well… play it, I cant wait to see what it is" said rubble..

Rocky inserted the tape in the player… the video was starting..

The first thing they saw is a pup standing infront, it was scott.. still young, rocky still looked sad seeing his brothers appearance in the video, he really missed him..

"ok, is this thing on? Golly why am I talking to myself, Ngahh! I did it again… oh… it is on, ermm….

Hey rocky and uhhh… someone that is with him.. I made this video just so you need to know, I been wanting to tell you this at the very beginning, but.. I just wasn't ready to tell you about it.

You know me, when I make a secret I just suddenly tell you about it… well.. the thing is,

I know we are brothers but, that's how I told you, you are actually my-step brother…"

Rocky was shocked and continues to hear some more..

"rocky, you-you once had a mother, and I was just an orphan, that's also why we aren't the same, you're a mixed breed and im just a border collie..

Look, since you were a baby, I raised you all by myself, and you know why?

Mom died. She was attacked by some other strays, she went back home to us injured, It was heartbreaking to me seeing our mother in pain…

The last thing she told me is "i'll be fine sweetie, when im gone, im sure your determination will help you take care of your youngest"

Well I cant tell you long enough cuz I have to finish that glider that im working on, and im also working on my pup house.. well it was…. Eh im all out of things to say… bye. And oh if you want to hear more..

Theres a book somewhere around my office, its grey.. and it is written something on it.. paw written..

Ok gotta go..

The video ended, rocky was still shocked of what he now knew…

"rocky-you once had a mother?" skye asked..

"i-im his step brother? But, I wanna know more.."

"well scott did say that he wrote it in a book, somewhere" said chase

The pups looked around scotts office, searching every shelf and every desk and every corner of the room..

A few seconds later, they have found the book… it was written or entitled as "The Truth Of My Past"

It was scotts story…

"why don't we read it in the lookout?" said marshall

"yeah, ryder should know about this" skye said

Rocky nodded and they went back to the look out..

When they are about to get in, they bumped into someone, it was ryder himself..

"oh sorry ryder.." the pups said

"we were just looking for you" said chase

"yeah, scott wrote this book, I think it is telling his story about his past" rocky explained

"well then I would love to find out" ryder replied. They all went in and sat down,

Ryder decided to read the book for the pups..

He opened the book, and began to read….


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth Of My Past

Years _Ago, at a town called LemonVille, there lived a pup named scott._

 _He Is a six year old border collie and has been living alone ever since, he had no parents or anyone to take care of him, he only does the same thing every day "eat – sleep – explore"_

 _He only wished one thing, the only thing that he would love to have, a family._

 _Someone to take care of him and someone that he could take care of._

 _He dreamed of it everytime he went to sleep…_

 _One day…_

 _He walked in the lemonville park, he saw a bench and immediately sat down…_

 _He was tired looking for food, sometimes people at lemonville aren't really generous._

 _He sat and shut his eye for a minute, he felt the cold wind blowing through his fur, he could easily relax.._

 _A female pup suddenly saw the lone pup, this female pup was older than him, she was mixed-breed.._

 _And she might offer scott something that he would want…._

 _The female pup approached him and sat down next to him… "_ Hello Child" _said the female mix-breed._

"oh hello, didn't notice you sat down for a moment" _scott replied…_ "im scott, whats your name?"

"My Name is Olivia, I can tell that you're an orphan, am I correct?"

"oh… ye—yeah-yeah I am, also homeless if you say…" _scott responded,_ "well iv'e been seeing you around in lemonville ever since, I am worried that you might get hurt around here, some people in lemonville is really not that nice, why don't you come with me, I'll take you to my place where its safe."

"oh thank you, and my stomach is rumbling, I've never found anything to eat today, these people are….

I cant insult them, it is really rude heheheh"

"well I might have some food at home, and I need to tell you something , I'll only tell you there"

"ok Olivia"

 _The two pups walked out the park, and scott came along with Olivia he loved the offer, but he doesn't knew more yet… what could she tell him?_

 _They arrived… her home was neat, its mostly spotless, but scott wont mind…_

"in here" _said Olivia, scott followed and went inside the building, the first thing he saw was a small pup in a crib, he was looking at scott with a cute look on his face"_

"oh golly, what a cutie" _scott said pinching the baby pups cheek,_

"oh that's my only son, he's name is rocky" _Olivia said.._

"umm… you're a mother? Eh.. I could've known" _scott giggled at the moment,_

"well wheres his dad?" _Olivia couldn't respond, she only gave scott a sorrowfull look on her face…_

 _Scott could've knew what it means…_ "oh… his dad is-sorry I don't want to say it"

"its ok sweetheart.. now, rocky isn't my only son anymore" _said Olivia,_ "scott, I would love to take you as my own, I know that you wanted someone or some pup to take care of you…

So, would you like to be my son?"

"yes-Yes I would love to, thank you Olivia" _scott replied.. "_ Please sweetie, you can call me your mom"

"Ok Mom"

 _Well it did came true, he now had some pup to take care of him, and Olivia told him that he is a perfect brother for rocky, rocky listens very well and could easily tell him to do so…_

 _Days, weeks and months have passed and the happy family still lived on…_

 _Scott has taught rocky how to walk, Olivia was impressed, these two siblings had a great bond with each other.._

 _They play, scott sings him a song, showing him what scott can do, he can build something out of small materials.. rocky was impressed with scotts build…_

 _The Next Day…._

 _Olivia decided to go out and look for some stuff that they might needed.._

"Scott dear, I'll be back in a moment, you two stay safe ok?" _said Olivia_

"Ok mom, rocky is in good hands, and stay safe as well" _scott replied_

 _Olivia took off leaving the two siblings at home…_

 _It would take Olivia a long time to find what she needed, she decided to look in the Dump…_

 _Loads of garbage can be found in the lemonville dump.. Olivia went here most of the time taking rocky along with her, but now scotts her son, she wouldn't worry about him anymore, scotts a good pup.._

 _Determined to do anything._

 _Olivia went inside the lemonville dump.. she began to search for what she needed…_

 _Long and long she had searched for… she couldn't decided the things that she found, she mostly found the usefull stuff dirty, most of them are clean, non are spotless, Olivia is the pup who doesn't what to see any stains on anything or anyone.._

 _She's also the pup that cleans a lot…_

 _After an hour of searching, she found all the things she wanted, but before she could leave the dump._

 _She could feel that someones watching her… "_ Who's There?" _Olivia called out.. but no response…_

 _She decided to leave before bad things might happen. As she takes another step she heard a voice…_

"where'd you think you're going miss?" _Olivia turned around to see where the voice was coming from.._

 _When she did she was shocked… she saw a pack of stray dogs… when she turned around to the exit, it was blocked.. she was surrounded…"_

"W—wh—what do you want?" _Olivia said with a tone of fear in her voice…_

"why'd you even asked? Why do you take stuff from our area eh?" _the stray asked with anger.._

"oh im sorry, I can take them back, please don't hurt me"

"no no no, aint gonna happen" _the stray leader responded,_ "we see you like everyday here, you've been stealing stuff, you're a thief! And we know what we'd do to thieves like you"

"Please! Spare me, I only did it because I need it for my family" _Olivia still continued to beg for forgiveness, still…._

"well boohoo, I would say we would take down this thief and her family" _the strays started to attack Olivia, she was helpless, she was hit on her head and kicked several times in her stomach.._

 _She was also stabbed a few times at her back, they could see her blood coming out of olivias mouth.._

 _Still they continued, Olivia couldn't do anything but call out for help.. but no one came…_

 _After a few minutes they stoppe and kicked her out.. "_ well its best you'd warn yer' kids before you go to hell miss, cuz we're finding them and do the same thing.." _the stray said… Olivia ran to her house, despite being hurt she still kept going.._

 _She arrived at the evening, she called out for his son.. "_ scott! H—he—help me.."

 _Scott rushed outside the house and he saw his mother on the ground in pain._

"Mom! Mom! Are you alright?" _scott questioned, by the looks of her injuries on her back, its obvious that he isn't ok at all.._

"im—fine sw—sweetie, but i-cant be w—wi—with you any longer" _his mother replied in serious pain.._

"what do you mean mom? Who did this to you?"

"Those strays out there, they're coming for you two next, please I want you and your brother leave LemonVille at once"

"but mom.. i—I cant leave you, please, it-it cant be like this, don't leave us behind"

 _Olivia could see tears coming out of scotts two eyes..she also starts to cry as well…_

"scott, my son.. im reaching my l-li—limit, please do as I say or else they'll find you"

"please mom, no! I cant leave you, there must be another way to save you"

"to me-there isn't" _Olivia replied, she couldn't last any longer…_

"i'll be fine sweetie,but when im gone, im sure your determination will help you take care of your youngest" _it was her last words and she closed her eyes peacefully…_

"Mom?.. Mom! MOM! NO! please… i—I cant lose you" _he cried and cried begging for his mother to wake up.._

 _But there was no response, she was…gone._

 _he was gonna do what his mother told him to do.._

 _Before bad things might happen, he packed important things, he carried his young baby brother on his back, he locked the door and began to took of…_

 _As he was walking around LemonVille he came across a pack of pups… it was the strays!…_

"well look what we have here, you must be the mother of that wreched thief!" _the stray came close to scott taking a good look at him…_

"yeah boss.. he is the one, I can tell by that little pup he's carrying on his back"

"well I thought it will take a long day to look for you two, well here"

" **your last hour strikes** "

 _Before the pack of strays could do anything to scott, he ran as fast as he can…_

 _The strays chased him down, scott ran from everypart of LemonVille… he still couldn't out run them…_

 _He kept running and running and came across a forest…_

 _Through the forest he saw a river… and he could see a raft next to the rock, he had no energy to run. So he decided to get on the raft, he puts down his youngest first and pushes the raft into the river,_

 _Just before he hops in he heard the voices of the strays "I think he went this way"_

 _Scott immediately jumps in… and just in time, the stray reached the river and they couldn't see them…_

 _Scott could think that they were safe, yet they were, the only thing he hoped is that where the river is taking them…_

 _The two siblings took a long trip.. they fell asleep as their boat keeps moving.._

 _A couple of minutes later scott woke up, and he noticed that they aren't in the river anymore… they're in the ocean…_

 _And over the distance he could see buildings up ahead… he began to paddle towards that direction…_

 _After an hour of paddling, they arrived at shore.. scott lay down in the wet sand for a second.. his younger brother was still asleep, after short break, he carried his brother back onto his back and began walking, from there he doesn't want to get noticed by anyone anymore…._

"where are we _" scott looked around and saw a sign.. it was the towns name…_

" _Adventure Bay" scott hoped for the best that this town would be different than LemonVille…_

 _He looked for a place for him and his brother to live in… he found an alley where there are garbages._

 _He had no choice, the only job that he would do right now is to protect his younger brother for any danger…_

 _He started to look out for rocky at night, and at the morning he starts to sleep a little shorter…_

 _He sleeps like one and a half hour…_

 _He did this method everyday, and every morning while his brother is still sleeping, he would try to look for food that they could eat…_

 _One day, scott never knew that the town has rescuers, they were the PAW Patrol, scott wanted to meet them, but he doesn't have time to do it… he spent more of his time hidden with his younger brother, he would do it not until rocky grows up…_

 _It was a sad past for scott, once adopted and had a great family, the next day his mother was attacked and died…_

 _He would never let anything happen to rocky.. he sacrificed his life for his brother…_

 _If ever people see them…._

 _Would they ever show them love and care?_

 _They would have to wait to find out….._


	7. Chapter 7: The Howl Below Jakes Mountain

_The story that ryder has read has ended…._

 _The pups including ryder had a sad look on their faces… they now knew how these two siblings had once a wonderfull past, but it turns out to be a horrible one as their mother died…_

 _Rocky was speechless to what he has heard, he had a heartache to hear his mother died a years ago._

 _With that it still reminded him of how he lost his brother, the only pup that took care of him ever since he was young._

 _Rocky exited the room and went outside…_ "rocky, where're you going?" _ryder asked.._

 _But rocky didn't respond, he only lay himself down near his pup house,_ "I can't believe it, all this time, he kept me this secret that we once had a parent, and I knew it, I could've known that he would tell me this." _he said in his thoughts, after a minute he suddenly fell asleep…_

 _He would try to dream, and avoid any nightmares… but it didn't happen… a terrible dream has come to him._

 _He had dreamed of the last time he saw his brother, lost in the storm, he chased him down hoping that he would find scott where he would land, he began to lose his breath and tripped over, he stood up.. and his brother wasn't seen from his sight anymore…_

 _The pups could hear rocky talk in his sleep, "_ n—no—no, please, I don't—Want to—L—Lose you."

 _The team could've at least had another chance of finding rockys brother, they have started to worry about him again, but if they do search again… where's another place to look?_

 _They have searched every part of adventure bay and still no sign of him… maybe there's a spot that they haven't looked or found yet…_

— _jakes mountain—_

 _-noon-_

 _Jake and Everest was exploring down the snowy forest, the two have encountered a strange cave that they haven't might seen it before…_

 _It has a large opening with pointy spires at each rim of the cave…_

"woah! This cave looks cool" _said Everest staring into the deep and dark cave.._

"hey, I might've heard about this cave before" _jake said and explained.._

"this is, the largest cave found in adventure bay, it is dark, deep, and cold.. very cold,

And one thing for sure, they say that there's a ghost living here"

"a ghost? Jake your joking aren't you?" _Everest replied, she shivered for a bit when she heard the word ghost.._

"well I am not, and if you want evidence its in this cave" _jake responded_

"for real? Have you seen it?" _Everest asked,_ "well no.. but I heard it, it howled like most of the time"

"well I wanted to try to go down there, but… "

"but what jake?"

"I don't think anyone has been down there before, I would think that only professionals would go down here" _jake explained.._

"well why don't we go down, we could be the first" _Everest said with an excitement…_

"well Im going to grab my phone and I am going to make a video of this" _jake grabbed his phone from his pocket and started recording, but before they ever make a step inside, the howl came in…_

 _It wasn't loud but the sound they have heard was terrifying, they had regret ever getting inside…_

"ok… lets just say.. I aint going inside that cave" _Everest said shivered in fear… "_ yeah agreed.. its too dark in there too, if we want to explore this cave we might need a bit of help.."

 _They know who to call._

 _Jake called ryder and would invite the paw patrol to explore the cave_

"hey jake, how's it going?" _ryder said, "_ we're ok dude, but we would want the PAW patrol for this" _jake replied.._

"why whats going on?"

"well we were trying to explore the largest cave in adventure bay, that's the one behind us, and thinking me and jake would try to explore it, but jake said ghost lived in it…" _Everest explained.._

"A Ghost?" _ryder responded with a small smile… "_ yeah for real there is a ghost down here, I heard a pretty scary howl, and I might've recorded it here"

 _as jake sends the video to ryder, ryder begans to play the video, when he heard the howl ,_

 _he started to recocnize it, it almost sounds like a pup with a familiar howl…_

 _ryder tried to remember where was the last time he heard the howl…_

 _then suddenly he remembered, it was scotts howl.. he heard his howl at the day when he was blewn away from the storm, scott was calling for help with a howl,_

 _ryder now thinks that they might have another chance…_

"hold on jake, we'll be right there"

"oh, ok"

 _Ryder took out his pup pad and began to call the team.._

 ** _PAW PATROL TO THE LOOK OUT!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Into The Depth

_Ryder called the pups, they all came in, all except rocky, he was still in his pup house, he was sleeping,_

 _The pups tried to wake him up slowly, but it didn't work, rocky was seem to be trapped in his nightmare._

 _After a few moments rockys nightmare suddenly appears a jumpscare, as he woke up he scared his friends._

"Rocky whats the matter?" _ryder questioned,_ "oh, j-just a bad dream"

"well I am going to announce another mission for you pups, and it might be more important"

 _They all rode the elevator and arrived at the very top of the tower, they jumped of the elevator and waits to hear what their next mission is going to be._

"thanks for coming here so quickly pups, today, today might be our chance, or could be our last chance"

"What do you mean Ryder?" _chase said.. "_ whats the mission anyway?" _marshall questioned_

"well this might be our chance, a chance of searching for scott" _ryder responds_

 _All of them were confused, why could they do another search if all parts of adventure bay were already marked?_

"You mean, you now know where he is?" _rocky said, "_ well, I don't know, but I have a bit of evidence"

 _Ryder quickly showed the pups the video that jake sent,_

"the last thing I remembered when I saw scott, I heard him howl when he flew off. And that howl might be similar to this one"

 _He played the video, after a couple of seconds they heard the howl inside the cave, rubble could only think that it's a ghost, as for the other pups, they recognize the howl as well._

"that—that should be him!" _rocky said, along with the rest of the pups, they all agreed as well…_

"isn't that the darkest, largest and deepest cave in adventure bay?" _rubble asked shivered with fear.._

"yes, and it is also the last place that we didn't look"

"so what do you say pups? You still want to look for our long lost member?"

 _The crew all howled with agreement,_

"yeah! This might be our last chance" _skye said, "_ scott is also our second leader, and he is one of the best one in our team, So why would we stop looking for him? He's the pup that shared us his determination, so lets go look for him!" _said chase…_

"the cave is big and it could take a long time if two or three pups could search for him, so for this mission I am going to need all of you, for scott!"

 _Still they agreed, they would never stop searching for scott and this day would be the final day of their search.._

 ** _A FEW HOURS LATER_**

 _They have arrived below jakes mountain, they see them from afar, they waved as they saw the PAW patrol coming._

"hey there PAW Patrol, Im so glad you came—you all came?" _jake said…_

"yeah about that… we are also here to look for our long lost member and we think that he might be down there" _ryder explained…_

"wait… you had a long lost member of the PAW patrol?" _Everest asked… "_ well we kinda tried to keep it as a secret, but now that you know, you can help" _rocky replied…_

"wow this cave is very old, it could collapse at any minute!" _said jake, the cave was old, vines were grewing, despite being in the snow, the vines still kept growing._

 _A few seconds the howl suddenly came back…._

 _It scared most of the pups. "_ oh no its that ghost howl!" _said Everest,_

"too me its not a ghost" _ryder replied._ "well whats it too you ryder?" _jake questioned…_

"too me, that's the howl of our lost member, I could recognize it even the pups do, all of them except rubble, he haven't met him yet" _ryder explained…_

"yeah I haven't, but I would be happy to meet him." _Rubble replied_

"so do I" _Everest also replied along with jake saying "_ whoever your long lost pup is, we are going to help you find him"

"thanks you two, now lets get inside" _ryder said as they all went inside the large, dark and deep cave…_

 _It is also very ancient, a few cracks more is enough to make this cave collapse._

 _They searched, from the left and to the right, ever part of the cave. They even call out his name, but no response…_

 _But they wouldn't give up hope…_

 _The cave was too dark they brought some flashlights, but the power of the light wasn't enough, but still they continue,_

 _Rubble was looking around the cave, it was massive, and a bit scary for the pups, rubble walked and stumbled upon his worst fear, a spider came above him, he was screamed and fell into a tunnel, he rolled so fast, the team couldn't catch up to him, but as they follow rubble, they also stumble upon five tunnles, it was confusing, which path did he take? They tried to call him from his pup tag, but there was no signal, they will not lose hope and started to split up… ryder splits the team of which pup they are in charge in looking for.. a few groups for rubble and a few groups for scott…_

 _They head out, ryder was in the group of searching scott so as rocky…_

 _Most of the pups such as marshall, Everest, skye, chase and jake, they were looking for rubble…_

 _Deep below rubble fell down and went into a chamber…_

 _It was big but he looked up… there was no escape. He was hoping for the best that he would be found…_

 _He fell a sound asleep…._

 ** _A FEW MINUTES LATER_**

 _Rubble gently opened his eyes, as he can see a little bit, he saw a dark figure from the dark area, it was staring at him, rubble quickly closed his eyes, pretending that he was still asleep.. but it wasn't obvious, he was shaking in fear… "please don't hurt me" he said in his thoughts…_

"I know your awake, and don't be scared I aint gonna hurt ya' " _the voice was heard in the darkness…_

 _As the figure walked up into a slight light, he was a pup as well, white paws and black fur covering his body…_

" dont worry friend, I see that you fell as well" _said the pup…_

"oh yeah… its obvious, my names rubble, I sorta fell because of a spider" _rubble giggled the other pup laughed to that as well…_

"well spiders are sometimes gives you the jumpscares" _said the pup,_ "oh I forgot to introduce myself, silly me"

"whats your name anyway?" _rubble asked…_

"well my friend, my name is scott" _the pup replied…_

 _Rubble knew the name, he also have remembered that the lost pup was a border collie…_

"scott?" _rubble responded…_

"yes that's my name, whats the matter rubble?"

"your—your rockys brother right?" _rubble replied… scott was shocked… he thought that how could that pup knew his brother?_

"h—h—h-how did you know his name?" _he questioned. "_ and how did you know that—that he is my brother?"

"well I know rocky, and he told me about you, and that's not all, I am also a member of the PAW Patrol" _rubble explained, rubble also showed his pup tag to scott, to prove that he is one of the paw patrol._

"so, that means—were you, were you pups looking for me" _scott said._

"yeah, the whole team is looking for you"

"after all this time, I thought they'd give up, I thought that iv'e lost hope, but now since you showed up, I can see that the paw patrol would never give up on their mission,"

"rocky said that you're also a smart pup, got any ideas of getting outta here?" _rubble asked. "_ well not really, down this room I can see nothing but a room with a tree that is growing some fruits that I could eat, and also some barrels of gun powder, pretty dangerous, and a large metal bowl thing that is laying over there in that corner"

"hmm, I have thought of something, this might be a bad idea, but I could help us escape" _rubble said,_

"well what is it my friend?" _scott asked, wondering why it could be a bad idea._

"we could use those barrels of gunpowders to launch ourselves through that hole." _Rubble explained._

"that's the most stupidest idea that I've ever heard, also brilliant at the same time, but how are we going to launch ourselves up there, we cant just sit on top of those barrels and wait for it to blew us up into smithereens." _Said scott._

"we can use that large bowl, im pretty sure that it's indestructible." _Rubble said.._

"brilliant rubble, I do have a spare match over here, but wait, if we are planning an explosive escape, wouldn't that make the cave collapse? You better have another good idea"

"well when we reached to the top, I could just tell ryder and the pups to get out of the cave as quick as they can"

"well, this is are ONLY escape, we don't have a choice, lets roll those barrels here and make an escape…"

 ** _MEANWHILE_**

 _Marshall, chase, everst, skye and jake was splitting up, thinking it would be a lot faster if they could look from room to room._

 _Marshall found a small tunnel, he could hear voices. "_ hey guys, come over here, do you hear that?"

"yeah, it sounds like rubble." _Skye responds. "_ looks like we found him that easily" _Everest replied._

"but wait, I think I can hear two voices, one is rubble and I don't know who is the other one, lets go and see."

 _They walked through the small tunnel, following the two voices that they just heard._

 _Scott and rubble were done with their escape plan._

"well this could be it, if this works, I can wait to see the sun again or neither the moon" _said scott_

"well what are you waiting for, lets get outta here" _rubble said, they hopped on the large bowl, scott lits up the match at lights up the explosives…_

 _After five seconds the barrel of gunpowder exploded…_

 _BOOM!_

 _They flew in the air and reached to their escape._

"it—it WORKED! We made it" _said scott, jumping up and down happily"_

 _But they didny forget, the cave started to shake._

"oh no, I knew this would happen, lets go scott, I'll call ryder" _said rubble as they run for their lives_

 _But instead of rubble calling ryder, ryder called all of the pups to move out, its obvious that he and rocky knew the cave was collapsing…_

 _The two ran as fast as they can, they saw three figures up ahead, rubble could only noticed marshall as he calls out to move fast…_

 _But up ahead, falling rocks were falling above rubble, scott saw the huge rocks falling, he charged at rubble and gave him a hard push, rubble was safe, but scott was on the other side of the rock.._

"oh no not again" _scott said "_ rubble you need to get out of here now!"

"no, I am not leaving without you"

 _Marshall stopped running when he saw rubble stopped._

"rubble what are you doing? We need to get out of here"

"i can leave, scotts here, he's on the other side of this rock" _rubble said_

"wait, Scott!?" _marshall rushed to rubble as he helped him pull out the big heavy rocks_

"scott you need to push from the other side." _Rubble said…_

 _They pull as scott pushed, after that the rock moved out of scotts path and they continue to run,_

 _They are almost to the light, marshall jumped out of the cave, followed by rubble, the other pups made it already out._

 _Scott was the last to escape, as he ran the cave fell apart, he jumped out, and he made it out alive.. dust were spread across, scotts vision was blurred, he was out of breath when he kept running, he fell down…_

 _As the dust cleared, they saw him on the ground,_

"scott! Are you ok? Buddy.." _ryder tried to wake him up, but there is no response…_

"no, it—it cant be." _Rocky said.. marshall came close to scott, "_ he's not dead, he is just unconscious, he is still breathing"

"marshall, put him in your truck, we need to get him somewhere safe.." _said ryder._

"lets get him into my cabin, he could rest there" _said jake.._

 _Marshall and ryder carried scott into marshalls truck, and closed the door, they hoped that he would be fine…_

 _After a few minutes later they arrived at jakes cabin, they put scott next to a warm area, and all of the pups were outside_

"do you think he will be fine?" _said rocky_

"your brother will be fine rocky, he never gives up" _said zuma._

"we could just wait out here and wait for him to wake up" _said Everest, they all sat down outside, praying for their long lost member to be safe…_

 _Jake brought some hot chocolates to warm up the pups, they enjoyed the drink, warming their body from all of the cold wind from the cave…_


	9. Chapter 9: Lost And Found (The Finale)

_They all rested up jakes mountain, still worried for their friend, which still hasn't woke up yet._

 _Rock would only sit near him, for years he was hoping that he and the PAW patrol would find him,_

 _But he was found at last, they just hoped he would woke up._

 _While they wait, they decided to have some fun first, since they did a success for finding scott this day._

 _They once failed, but it was fixed._

 _Rocky walked outside the cabin, he first look at his friends having fun, and for a few seconds he lay down on the floor, looking up the sky, it was night time, all he ever see in the skies are stars, twinkling and twinkling._

 _As rocky looked up the stars, he starts to remember the time that he and his brother was on that alley that they once lived,_

" _scott?"_

" _yes rocky?"_

" _do you know where mom is?"_

" _well, I could only think that she is somewhere, safe."_

" _well, when I first learned how to talk, I asked the same question sometimes, but you sometimes said that you don't know our mom."_

" _yes, t—that's true"_

 _Rocky remembered that moment with his brother, but as he remembered, he didn't realized that he was talking about his mother, not rockys ._

 _Scott never knew his real mother ever since…_

 _But rocky didn't know who raised scott very well before he got adopted by rockys mom._

 _The pups didn't go back to the lookout yet, they wanted to stay for the night._

 _They need to wait for their friend to wake up until the morning._

 _As the sun rises, the pups woke up, as early as they are, scott still hasn't woke up. But he was still breathing._

 _How long until he would wake up? But no one knew, they waited for a few hours…_

 _Minutes have passed and still nothing.._

 _The pups decided to go down the hill with their boards, as much fun as they had, they are still worried…_

 _Rocky was with them, leaving scott alone in the cabin._

 _Suddenly, scotts eyes opened slowly. He didn't see anyone around._

"where is everyone?"

 _He could only think that he was dead, he tried pinching himself, it hurts, well he wasn't dead after all._

 _He walked outside, no one was there._

"where could everyone be?"

 _He decided to sit down on the far side of the hill, he needed some air for a bit, and began to stare at the beautiful view.._

 _As the pups where done playing they head up back to the cabin, rocky was up ahead waiting to see if his brother was awake, but before he was about to get inside the cabin, he saw scott sitting down on the far side… he couldn't believe it, he began to cry and calling out his name._

"Scott!" _he ran as fast as he can and gave his brother a big hug,_

"y—your back, I was so worried, I thought that I wouldn't see you again." _He looked up to his brother, he still see scott staring at him. "_ s-s—scott? D-don't you remember me? Its me rocky"

"oh rocky, why would I ever forget you" _he gave him a big smile and gave his young brother the biggest hug yet, "_ I thought that I would lose hope for you pups, I thought I would lose mine as well, I had nothing to do, I cry and howl everytime, I couldn't find a way to escape. But now that I am back, I am glad to see my brother again.."

 _They wouldn't let go of each other, scott wouldn't let go of rocky when he gave him a tight hug.._

 _In a few seconds, he let go, wiping the tears from rockys eyes, "_ don't cry, im here, and for now on I will always be here by your side no matter what"

 _When the pups made it up to the top and went inside the cabin, they didn't see scott inside, they went out and saw him with rocky, they rushed to him and gave him a big hug. They just jumped on him._

"we missed you buddy"

"yeah, we thought that you were gone for sure"

"we are glad that you are back"

"ok guys I missed you too, now please get off of me, I cant breathe" _scott said._

"oh sorry"

 _Scott noticed a pup that he haven't seen before._

"oh, whos the new member? I already have met rubble, whos your female friend here?"

"oh that's Everest, she our mountain rescue pup" _ryder responds_

"is that so? Nice to meet you Everest" _he said_

"nice to meet you too, I didn't know that you were the PAW patrols long lost member."

"well, I once was lost, but now I am found" _they both smiled at each other happily, they were all happy._

 _The long lost member has returned to the team, the PAW patrol feels complete having scott back again. He was ready for a new mission. His first one yet, but what could his mission be?_

 _He couldn't wait, but he was patient, he waited for the right day, despite that he is ryders assistant which is he is following him around wherever he goes, but for a security pup, he might have no important missions. Maybe ryder could find him a better one,_

 _And that was the story of how one pup was lost and now was found_

 _Was could their next day be like?_

 _Well we would find out soon, this is chimchang14 and this is the end of my story_

" _Memories upon the stars"_


	10. Chapter 10: Memories Upon The Stars

**Oi! welcome, I know that I have made an ending of this story, this is just a bonus chapter,**

 **A song, if you want to know the soundtrack of the song, use the soundtrack "Star" from Undertale. And by soundtrack I mean melody.**

 **I did this while I wait for some USERS suggestions, anyways enjoy…**

 _Memories Upon The Stars:_

 _ **Scott**_ _:_

 _I fell below, left the place that I've known, hoping that someone would find me._

 _My life, up above, its over now._

 _Never tried to leave all of it behind me._

 _This is all my fault, do they agree? was I to blame?_

 _I tried to escape, I really did, not sure I could._

 _Made some attempt, made many mistakes, couldn't take anymore of trying._

 _Remembering of, my memories up above, lights above, from stars I kept watching._

 _I once saw the light, shining bright, darkness invades._

 _I've lost the dawn, sunlights gone, here in this dismal cave._

 _I remain here, myself that I dare, leaves me here to keep on trying._

 _I know somehow, there's no point now, to try to leave this cave I remain lying._

 _Losing my hope, as they haven't come, I give up._

 _Laying in the ground, I cried, as I was not found._

 _My hopes are lost, only memories , but stars above, is the only thing I cant see._

 _My end is here, tried to call help,_

 _My stars will fade, leaving my memories aren't shining._

 **Ok that's the end of the song, if you want to know the melody if you couldn't find the soundtrack.**

 **Try this link: watch?v=GGwmkghsFz4,. (youtube)**

 **I mostly got the lyrics there.**

 **p.s. scott sung this when he was still in that cave**

 **So thanks for reading m8s or singing if you tried.**

 **New stories will be posted sooner, if you want to stay updated if your new here.**

 **Follow my profile (author) to stay updated.**

 **Ok that's all.**

 **PEACE!**

 **Still, review (comment) of what you think of the lyrics that I have improved or made or what so ever.**

 **Again PEACE!**


End file.
